


A Game

by Faramirlover



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, unrequieted?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a game between them. What can Chris get away with? One sided (?) Pinto. Short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game

It becomes a sort of game. What can he get away with during interviews? How many times can he brush a hand across Zach’s shoulder before anyone thinks it’s strange? How close can he stand before Zach steps away? How often can he make Zach laugh? He checks the fan-sites of course and yeah they spot a few things but most of it goes unnoticed. And it seems like Zach is completely oblivious to it. Zach has no idea how much he wants to touch, to tease, to effect Zach’s life, to fill up his world until there’s no room in Zach’s mind for anything but him. Zach has no idea.

Which is good, right?


End file.
